


Underneath your clothes  Remy Lebeau and spencer reid

by Escap3witme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cajun accent, College, Forbidden Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Underneath your Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escap3witme/pseuds/Escap3witme
Summary: Song fiction for Remy and spencer





	Underneath your clothes  Remy Lebeau and spencer reid

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing one shots that inspired off songs that I like and it will become a series for Remy Lebeau/spencer reid 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps this one shot is long just a fare warning :) and could get confusing so apologize for that but I hope you like it :)

Underneath your clothes

 **You're a song**  
**Written by the hands of God**  
Spencer always write in his journal when they are going home from a case, where he releases stress by writing his thoughts or feelings in three different therapeutic methods which were poetry, song writing,  
or long essay letters. Always writes to or about one person only, who means so much to him. Well beside his mother of course.

**Don't get me wrong cause**  
**This might sound to you a bit odd**  
**But you own the place**

Sitting on the couch at the back of the BAU jet thinking about remy, wanting to know if he's safe or not and where he's at right now, he misses his smile his laugh and his hugs, while thinking, he didn't noticed that his colleagues glancing at him curious and worriedly, seeing the sad smile and the track of tears that's rolling down their young genius cheeks.

In the x men mansion, there was remy sitting in the living room, watching the clouds outside and thinking about spencer as well wondering if he's safe or what he's doing right now, remy always misses his smile, his rambles and his hugs. The way spencer wraps his arms around his neck and just pulls his body to his and hides his face in his neck while laughing in pure joy, just by seeing his lover and the emotions always replicates it back to him, during the night spencer would whisper "but you own the place!" While touching his left chest where his heart is. Remy didn't know that Logan, Scott, jean, ororo and rogue were watching him worriedly as he too have tear tracks down his cheek while playing around with a necklace that no one knows where he got it from.

**Where all my thoughts go hiding  
** And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them 

It was one of those things where time was on spencer and remy side like when Spencer's team went to New York for abduction case on which two of the kids were mutants which the BAU team ask for two x men to consult with them which happens to be gambit and wolverine.  
There was a fuss with the police department but the two man ignore it and continue with the case, no one notices that both remy and spencer would glance at each other discreetly and quirk of a smile would appear on both their faces when the other is not looking.

The case was solve in the next 48 hours with the help of two x men which was a relief to both groups. Reid ask hotch if he could take the weekend off, if there isn't any case and luckily Aaron said yes he can take the weekend off and told him to expect him back on Monday, which spencer told him he will be back on that day.

Once everyone gone back to the hotel and pack their go bags, they went to the airstrip and left but spencer was the only one at the hotel still, he gotten questioned from his friends but he told them he wants to go sight seeing and just relaxed. Which they all agree and left him after.

He sighed as he lay down on the bed and started to relax when the hotel phone rang, he pick it up and said "hello?"

"Hey Cher just want t' let y' know that I'm pickin y' up from de hotel and go back to m' condo is dat ok?" Remy told him which spencer start smiling right away and said  
"Okay can't wait to see you. love?!" He could here the sigh from the other side of the receiver and hung up.

He slowly got up from the bed and change his work clothes to something comfy which consists of black crew neck shirt and dark grey jeans and his trademark converse. Of course his cardigan as well. After he changed, he put his work clothes in his go bag and left his go bag, satchel by the door.

About fifteen minutes later a knock came to the hotel door, spencer got up and went over And open it not before peeking through the peep hole, once opened spencer was engulfed in a hug immediately which he giggle and wrap his arms around remy's neck and hid his face in between the shoulder and jaw, he felt hands rubbing his sides then being hugged tightly by his love  
"Mon chéri bon dieu, tu m'as manqué?!" Remy whispered against the side of his head, spencer teared up at the words. He pulled away then grab his bags and walk out the hotel room, he could hear the door closed behind him and then footsteps following him out the hotel, he already checked out earlier so he didn't need too now.

 **Underneath Your Clothes  
** There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good  boy honey

They were both laying down on their side gazing at each other while running fingers down each other's body in reminiscing, loving touches and exploring what they have missed over the past year, since the last time they've seen each other, it's always painful leaving each other all the time but the end of the day the necklace that's laying against their chest shows how worth it. It is!

Spencer was straddling Remy's lap and roaming his slender fingers underneath his shirt where the soft tone muscles and rough patches of skin there, where scars has faded underneath his skin, over the years of violence with the good and the bad people, spencer left kisses where the skin was revealed to him, where scars were left on his skin, spencer felt the hands that's roaming his thighs up to his hips and his back spencer arch into his touch while trailing wet kisses up his neck to his jaw then kissed his love passionately and just leaned into his body and let both their bodies moved together in languid grace as they cried out their desired love.

 

**Because of you  
** I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other 

 

Because of remy spencer forget how to lie creatively convincing to his friends and colleagues but he can never ever seam to lie to his mum because she knows what he's feeling and mother knows best that's what his mum usually tell him that whenever he calls or comes to visit her. Same thing goes for remy because of spencer he forget how to lie convincingly to the rest of the x men and to his love ones back home in New Orleans sure he can lie through his teeth to get out of dangerous situations, his papa knows because he was the one that gave the approval to spencer and remys love that binds them together on a necklace and his brother Henry probably knows as well because his dad told him.

Because of remy spencer is running out of reasons to cry at night in his bed or in hotel rooms where the nights gets lonely and your love is so far away when you really need him there, when the friends are no longer there to witness the distress on their friends face or when the party's over and that they still belong to each other. because of remy he's running out of reasons to cry whether it's about him missing remy or about lying to his friends or that he and remy had to stay apart to keep one another safe and keep the almost forbidden love hidden, or about the time he caught his love kissing another person that's not him and the worst part of all is that..it was a woman he kissed, that one fateful night where the love was almost fully destroyed. Because of spencer remy is running out reasons to cry at night in his bedroom at the mansion, sometimes when the rain is pouring down in New York he always has tears down his cheeks while chuckling heartbrokenly as he's watching the rain outside with a longing heartbroken look and just reminiscing when they dance in the rain back in California, because of spencer he's running out of reasons to cry whether it's about the longing feeling he gets about his lover or the things that reminds him of his lover or when he really needs his amour, that not even a phone call would do it for him because to him it's not the same thing as the real thing, especially when his friends are gone so they don't have to witness the heartbroken distress look that's on their team member's face or about when spencer caught him kissing a girl that one fateful night where their love was almost fully destroyed, he could never forget that look on his lovers face, the one that makes the heart hurt seeing a love one giving you that look, ‘the painful, anguish expression that was presented on his lovers face and the tears that's trailing down his rosy cheeks.’..that is what he saw on spencer which was heartbreaking in itself...He made a stupid mistake that night, there was fighting going on in a empty alleyway, where push comes to shove, where bruises and tears that it's uncomfortably heartbreaking to witness that night. Now when the party is really over to finally let the tears fall and that if they still belong to each other!

 

**Underneath Your Clothes**  
**There's an endless story**  
**There's the man I chose**  
**There's my territory**  
**And all the things I deserve**  
**For being such a good boy honey [x2]**

 

Underneath remy's clothes there's an endless tale of trial and error growing up as the street kid that spencer knows now there's an endless story of scars and tattoos that's covering up the old wounds that spencer only knows, has got the privilege to get a story out of them especially after the love making with his street rat, spencer chose this man to love, to give everything too to let his guard down for once he chose him back when he was in collage when he was fifteen on his first doctorate while his love was eighteen.

Spencer knew that he was remys and his alone, his body was his lovers territory, remy also knew that he was Spencer's alone, his body was his territory. Lets be honest both of them are possessive when it comes to each other.

There are things that spencer deserves but never gets, like the vacation time thats long over do since he didn't take time off from work or a really good apartment, I mean the one he has now is good but not great since it doesn't have a decent neighbourhood but it's closer to the metro, or his mother sickness wasn't there to begin with but you can't change that. And most of all he deserves to see his lover right about now, especially when the rest of the team were having dinner at a really nice restaurant that Rossi insist they go, they were all talking about going home to see they're love once over the thanksgiving holiday he didn't say much during the dinner. He's been doing good things for the FBI since he joined when he was twenty two that sometimes he wonders that, didn't he deserve something good as well?. That he deserves happiness as well? He knows that there is one person who would understood him but he can't see him.. not right now anyways.

 

**I love you more than all that's on the planet  
** Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true 

 

S.R age 17| R.L age 21 1998

Spencer knew the meaning of falling in love and just simply love because he knew it from first hand, he knew that he was falling in love with remy just with the way he acted around him and constantly thinking about him. He simply love Ethan when he and remy broke up for about a year and half because people were peer pressuring them for being too young or it's too dangerous to be with someone who's constantly at risk, he started dating Ethan out of loneliness and just craving love, so he gave ethan a chance by simply loving him, but it came to shits when Ethan cheated on him so he broke it off with him after a good seven months of dating.

It was Saturday evening when spencer saw remy at a bar and grill laughing and having a good time with what looks like mutant friends, spencer was at the bar ordering fries and burger with coke, since he did midnight studying for spring mid term, he was just looking around while tapping his fingers on the counter when he saw remy looking his way, so he looked elsewhere to avoid looking at him. He felt someone sitting next to him so he glance at the stranger to see it was an older man with gruff looking face "hey baby doll whatcha doing here?" Spencer cringe at the nickname but didn't say anything as he waited for his food to arrive "hey I'm talking to you?" The stranger said while grabbing his hand not in a aggressive way but more handsy way. "Oh uh the foods good here." Spencer said softly and uncomfortably while trying to get his hand free from the strangers soft grip, the man let go but to only leave it on Spencer's thigh which he tensed up at the touch which this time he try to move away from the mans hand but his grip tighten, which he winced in pain. He quickly got up from the stool and grab his money and left it on the bar and walk out the door quickly.

He was walking down the street towards the bus stop when suddenly he was slam against the brick wall with a thump, which he whimpered at the impact against his back, he look at the culprit to see it was the stranger from the bar. The man grab waist to hold him there while trying to leave wet kisses against spencer neck, Spencer tried pushing the man away but he just tightened his grip and bit his neck causing spencer to cried out in pain still trying to push him off, when finally he kneed the guy right between his legs, the man let go in pain, so spencer pushed him far enough to run away from him. He wasn't watching where he was going but somehow he ended up in an alleyway to find short cut for the bus stop or someplace warm and safe, when he got pushed against the brick wall again by the same stranger. He was completely terrified now as the man grab his wrist and bring it up against the wall holding it tightly while the other hand start unbutton his pants, "NO GET OFF OF ME... PLEASE..DONT DO THIS?!" Spencer screamed begging him, but the stranger didn't listen as he start to try taking off Spencer's pants off his hips.

Spencer was crying and shouting as he try to push him off, he then punch the man but the guy start yelling curses at him and he got slapped across the face, he cried out in pain when the man bit his neck breaking the skin and blood start oozing out and touching him down where he shouldn't be touched. He start screaming out for help as he tries to push the man off. When suddenly the stranger was pulled off of him and someone punching the guy, spencer wasn't paying attention though because he was crying and pulling in his knees in a fatel position and wrapped his arms around it while hiding his face.

After the fighting was over and the only sounds in the alleyway was harsh breathing and soft crying which is coming from spencer, red on black eyes was angry and sad as he saw his ex love crying and whimpering beneath the fetal position where his face was hidden. He slowly walked over to him and knelt down and put his hand cautiously on Spencer's knee which make the younger teenager screech and start pulling away from remy. "Hey Cher" he spoke gently and cautiously as spencer slowly lift his head up and stop panicking as the crying goes down to small tears "Re-remy?" He asked not sure if he's really here right now or not. "It's m'spencer" remy murmured softly while trying to get spencer to stand up, he could see that spence was hesitant but got up anyway. After spencer stop breathing heavily and the tears stop all together, remy was guiding spencer to walk with him without touching him which spencer is thankful of, mainly because just the touch from remy makes his heart ache and just want melt into his arms again.

They don't know how long they walked or know what to say to one another, spencer arms were wrap around his waist in protectiveness, an old habit he picked up when the bullying was bad back in Vegas. Remy was playing with the deck of cards that's always on hand specifically his trench coat pocket while tuning in on Spencer's emotion minimally just the outer layer of emotions that's presented to him which was scared, love and tiredness. "Want me to take you back to the dorm or?" He ask spencer, 'spencer looked up at him in hesitation and debating' spencer then said "uh c-can I stay at your condo? I-I don't want to be alone right now" remy look back at him just to be sure if that's what spencer wants or not but he saw that spencer was telling the truth and that he's sure of where he wants to go, so remy said "m'kay cher lets go t' m'remy's condo" Remy told spencer as he guided him along side him, luckily remy's condo wasn't far away from the bus stop so it only took twenty minutes for them to be at his home.

Remy guided spencer upstairs to the condo after they greeted the Doorman, once inside the condo they both went to the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other, 'spencer was thinking about the mans hand that makes him feel dirty and nauseating' as he put his hand on the side of his neck where the trickle of blood that dripping down to his collarbone. He pull his hand back to see the blood and saliva, he cringe then he got up quickly and went to the bathroom that's across from the kitchen, he start wetting the towel and dabbing on his neck to get rid of the blood and saliva.

 

His hands were trembling as he got rid of the blood, he look himself in the mirror to see that his face was starting to bruise from where the man slapped him, tears were appearing in the corner of his eyes. He start scrubbing his neck harshly while he was crying softly. Spencer hit the counter in frustration and despair 'Spencer knows that it could've gone way worse if it wasn't for remy saving him basically but he still feels violated especially when the mans hand were touching him down there, he sense a presence so he look back up to look in the mirror to see Remy standing there leaning back against the door looking worried and sad as he witness Spencer's despair.

"I-I only wanted something to eat before I go b-back to the dorms and I usually eat there when I'm up at night studying since they're opened until 3 am beside I already have a shitty two days, it-it wasn't like I was trying to have con-conversation with him but I was stressed plus I was getting uncomfortable so I left since I wasn't paying attention if he would follow or not but all I was thinking was getting to the bus stop so I can go back to the dorm even if I'm hungry?!" Spencer ramble on and on because he was trying to disassociate himself from emotional turmoil. Remy could see that so he let him talk, to just let it out. Once spencer stop he only cried softly as he keep scrubbing his neck violently but it only makes the bleeding come out more so remy walk up to spencer and grab both his wrist to make him stop completely which he did and look at Remy through the mirror, he slowly turn around to look at him confusion until the Cajun started to wipe the blood from his neck and he grab bandages and disinfecting wipes and start fixing the wounds, spencer start to unbutton his shirt so rem could do it right without the clothing getting in the way, he just lean back against the counter while watching remy fixing the wounds,

Spencer's hands were trembling still when remy spoke "why' were y' havin a shitty Deux jours?" He asked 'spencer bit his lip in contemplation if he should say it or not' " Uh I um.. me and my ex broke up when I caught him cheating with a girl so I broke it off and with the stress from studying and that whole thing it just start turn to shit from left to right!" He told him as he looked down and start fiddling with his fingers when remy stop what he was doing for a moment then started again "you uh.. how long were y' wit him?" Spencer raised an eyebrow at him then answered a few seconds later "seven month and two weeks and two days to be exact" he said matter of factly as remy finished the bandage..

Once done he walk out of the bathroom and went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Did y' love him?" Remy then asked him tensely and seriously so spencer answered honestly "yes.. I loved him." Spence said while looking away from remy. He sighed as he took his shirt off which left him in tank top.  
"I-i simply loved him for what he made me feel and making me forget about the loneliness, it might not be fair to him but he did cheat so it's whatever" while shaking his head then continue "for the past year and half people constantly tell me to get out more, to forget about you and say it's not worth it, so that's what I did. I just forget for a little while...You know how many times people came up to me asking about you? It's mostly 'finally you broke up with him' or 'if you see remy can you tell him to call me and other nonsense' a couple of guys try to take me back to their dorms on campus but I ignore most of them.. well tried too, there are already rumours about me saying I sleep around with these guys that are older then me. It-it's frustrating being a child prodigy in high school I didn't get any rumours like that but now college students are making up stuff about a sixteen or seventeen year old guy, now that's a little fucked up don't you think?" Spencer start rambling again but he didn't notice that remy was crouching down in front of him just listening to him talk. He also didn't notice that he's crying again,

 

"You know what I realize?.. I-i never really stopped loving you even if even if I was in a relationship with someone thats not you" spence sniffling while wiping away the tears and continued talking "Maybe I realized that I didn't love him that way but I just simply loved him but not like this, not like the aching feelings in your chest when your thinking about that someone, definitely not like the rush of excitement when being held by someone during the night but the one that sees you through and though, the one that makes you feel something every waking moment...I never felt like this, not at all like breathing so easily and not feeling like suffocating when I'm not near you!" Spencer confessed to him as he watched remy kneeling closer to him. With a serious yet caring expression that's on his face as he says. "Mon amour y've alway been more to m'remy then y' will eve'r' know. cher dere is not'ing more impor'tant to remy den y' and ma famille ok?! Remy told him as he put both his hands on Spencer's only cautiously but relaxed when he felt his love intertwining their fingers together and squeezed it tightly, the corner of remys lips quirk up into a small smile "I love you more than all that's on the planet that's  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing. You know it's true?!" Spencer sang softly to him which remy smile widely and kissed him right then and there, on a sofa in a condo somewhere in California..

 

**Oh baby it's so funny**  
**You almost don't believe it**

 

Spencer pov  
Me and the rest of the team was on a case in New Orleans again, I know that JJ comes here on occasion with will and Henry so we decided to do a little tour around new orleans even though I've been here before with remy after the ruling of banishment was lifted right after belles father told the guild of assassins and thiefs that what happened with was an accident so he lifted the banishment. But I try to steer clear away from that mostly because it would be a lot safer for me and Remy. The rest of the team doesn't know that I've been here before I became an FBI agent, not even Gideon knew that, we were called in when couples would go missing for two weeks then turned up dead on the 5th day of the week, 3 weeks after they gone missing, now eight couples were declared found after family confirmed that the bodies were their loved ones.

I was sitting at a cafe in the courtyard playing with my necklace while looking down at the notes that left from the victims family, most of them speak french so I was the one talking to the family's or friends in French fluently since hotch told me to go with Morgan or Rossi to talk to the victims, when I was speaking to the deputy in the language the people there were surprised by it but nodded in appreciation while my team members were shocked hearing me speak French fluently.

A note was left on my table when the waitress left to get my coffee and scones. I raise my eyebrows up in surprise and pick it up cautiously as I unfold the note to see "I see Y'r back in town, would Y'care to come to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night? Your beau-pére!" It read, a small smile was on his face as he put the note in his jacket pocket while taking a sip of his coffee, 'he knows where jean-luc was talking about, it was just the outskirts of the French quarter where he remy and jean luc discuss the bindings of his love with the thieve's son to get an approval privately.'

 

It was the second day of working the case and it was night time and the investigation was making a small break through and they were exhausted so hotch order them to go back to the hotel and rest, to get fresh minds into this, some went to the club to relaxed when I say some I mean Morgan jj, prentiss and even Rossi as well were there, they did asked me but I told them I'm just gonna go sight seeing and look for antique shop, they were disappointed but let him be but of course they still tried to persuade me.

After walking around the French quarter just looking around the display cases from shops, admiring some of the stuff that's in there, when he felt someone tap his shoulder so he quickly turn around to see an older man dressed in suit and greying hair and a gentle smile he was wearing a trench coat, it took a couple of seconds to remember who this stranger is. So he smile as well while greeting him in French "Longtemps pas de père voir." Jean Luc smile in more gratitude then the gentle one that was on his face a minute ago. Spencer put his hands in his jacket pockets as he and jean luc start walking side by side for a couple of minutes until they were at bistro just the outskirts of french quarter.

"So how's m'son n law doin?" Jean luc ask him, he smile shrugging his shoulders but answered when he saw the stern look that's on his face.  
"I'm good, better then most days pére!" He said softly while fiddling his fingers together that's on the table, Jean luc nodded his head in understanding. "Ha've y' talk t' m'son lately?" Jean luc then asked him while looking around to see if anyone was listening or looking their way just to be safe. "Uh two days ago before this case came up just yesterday, mine was a disposable phone while his was payphone, you know just to be safe if anyone was trying to listen?!" I told him honestly since I've always been honest with him, remy and mum. Jean luc looked at me in sympathy while heaving a defeated sigh, he put his hand on mine and squeezed it reassuringly, I just gave a sad pain smile at him,

"It's funny you know? He always told me that we could come clean from all of these conflicts soon but soon never came, even after all these years together, it-its agonizing to believe his words when some of his words were lies just to make me feel better which makes me feel even worse because I know he hurts as well but all he's ever worrying about, is me!" I confessed to my beau-père while tears running down my cheeks as the dull ache I've been feeling when those words came back to my eidetic memory from my love. "I know mon fils, y'r papa knows it dis difficul't fo y' mon fils, jus't one day y'r truth will venir out okay wit out anymor' conflicts okay?" Jean luc told him seriously and surely, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and smile gratefully at him so he nodded as well and just start eating the food that Jean luc order for the both of us since he doesn't trust me with my food choice.  
The

I grab my phone out of my pocket and texted a message to Remy to a false name just to be safe which it reads "Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it?! Luv yours truly mon cœr

" **As every voice is hanging from the silence"**  
Everyone was silent as they witness what just happened. Watched in shocked as spencer leaning back against a mutant, holding his wounded stomach, as he took the shots to save the supposed mutant killer. Spencer felt the hands on him as he fell to the ground gasping and groaning in pain. He opened his eyes that he didn't know was closed, to look into a pair of panicked black on red eyes as Remy said

"Y' didn't have t' do dat, m'could've taken da shot y'know ill be alright amour?!" Tears were laced in his words as he quickly put pressure on his stomach and lower left rib, where the shots were. Everyone start talking or yelling as some try to move forward to aid spencer before he lose anymore blood. "I-it hurts it hurts?!" Spencer wheezed out which made remy's heart clench in pain. "M'have t go t' da hospital?" Remy said to him, spencer smile painfully as his eyelids closed in exhaustion, remy shook him awake, afraid he would fully lose consciences.

Both of them could hear Morgan and logan arguing as everyone else were doing the same thing. "You're not t-the killer, someone ssset you up" spencer whispered tiredly "you've got to go remy.. you've gotta go please...?!" Spencer said to him, remy shook his head no as he pressed his hands on his loves wounds, he heard a weak whimper.. remys empathic senses that some of the signature of the x men were close by and listening to their conversation. "M not leavin y' M not leavin y amour?!" With all Spencer's strength he pushed remy away to flee..

**Lamps are hanging from the ceiling**

Even in his half lidded eyelids he saw lamp above remys hovered body and it was getting blurry by the second "I'm tired..I'm tired of this?!" He told remy firmly.. by now everybody was quiet as they heard him speak loudly yet weakly.. "m'remy don't undr'stand mon cher?" Remy asked, his voice cracking slightly. By now everyone kinda of figure it out what's going on.. I mean it's right in front of their eyes it's obvious.. "How many conflicts you would excuse this time?" Remy closed his eyes as he remembered what he told his love many times over the years that gone by, he heard a whisper "Go..go..I'll find you!" He bit his trembling lips debating for a good minute, until he quickly charged his deck of cards at the policeman than quickly grab his staff and fled the scene dodging the bullets.. he could feel the adrenaline and his heart squeezing tightly for leaving his love back there injured..

He could hear people calling his name but he ran faster then before.. he stop suddenly as the pain felt unbearable for him to continue to run..he drop down to the ground.  
Letting out a cry of frustration as he hit the ground a couple of times, he heard a snap so he charged a card at the sound, he turn and to look at the intruders. To see it's the rest of his team, looking at him angrily or sympathy from both Jean and ororo while the rest were saying things that he's not paying attention too.. he felt constricted like he can't breathe at all. The sensation left him gasping for air 'please be okay please be okay' he kept repeating in my head.. Remy just got up and kept walking to where the bird was, he heard grumbling behind him as someone said "stubborn fool" which he's pretty sure it was Logan.

-

Back at the warehouse paramedics were struggling to keep the 'victim' alive Jj and Morgan were beside him praying he would be okay "he's losing too much blood we have to get him to the hospital now" they said as they lifted the gurney up than into the ambulance, than drove off towards the hospital, without any escort since the paramedics wouldn't let Morgan or JJ with him.. all spencer could hear and feel was how far Remys gone which was far away by the feel of it and hear only jumbled up words from the paramedics, what he keeps seeing is lamps are hanging from the ceiling and the outline of remys body than everything went black, he heard faint voices but he just smile..

**Like a man tied to his manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling**

A couple weeks after that incident everyone in the x men mansion were distant but also monitoring Remy wherever he went whether it's inside the school or going for a long walk to talk to old friends or his papa, he tried to phone spencer a couple of times but it keeps going voicemail, he started to get worried as hours turns to days than to weeks its agony... maybe it's time to let go, Remy thought but even just thinking of that it hurts so bad that he wants to scream....

He walked out the door to take a breather away from the mansion.. he walked for bit then heard someone calling his name "remy?!" Remy stopped walking than turn around towards the gate to see spencer leaning against the bars of gates, he quickly walked over to him, With long strides, once remy did made it to the gates, he put in the code to unlocked the gate, "Y' Okay mon cher?"

After it opened, he look back to the mansion to see a few people watching them..he could see the debate on his loves beautiful face. "Uh um I'm sorry that I haven't answered your phone calls. I-i have to throw away my phone because the team tried to snoop into my phone and no Garcia didn't tried to hack into my phone, the security you put in?...it blocks her computers.."

spencer wrapped his arms around his waist, looking down while biting his lip.. "Mon cher r y' okay how's y'r wounds?" He said while grabbing his love and pull him into his arms, he felt his love hugging him back tightly trembling slightly. It worried the Cajun to no end since he can't see what was wrong... "C-creed came t-to my apartment two weeks ago, he threatened me saying he knows about me being involve with you?!" Remy cursed quietly, as he pull his love away, to look at him, really look at him, what he saw was scared and anguish pain.. "Mon cher can y' lift y'r shirt up fo' m'remy?!" Spencer looked panicked but nonetheless he unwrapped his arms away from his stomach than lifted his shirt up, he was trembling when the cold breeze went past him 'what remy saw was claw marks on his rib cage and one below his belly button also the gun shots wounds' "Bon dieu, cher did y tell y'r team?" Spencer's legs buckle on him as he almost fell to the ground, if it wasn't for remy quickly catching him before he did, he shook his head quickly.. "No no he uh he said he would kill my nephew and my boss's son if I said anything to anyone!"

"We fucked up didn't we?" Spencer murmured  
"Y'eah we did mon cher?" Remy whispered  
"I uh called your dad...to tell him I'm gonna stay at his home for awhile" remy raised his eyebrow in question "he came to me after what happened at the warehouse!" Remy was shocked at the news... than he forgot that his dad is Spencer's next of kin so it makes sense why his dad came to his love...

"Mayb it dis better if we go our sep'rate ways Mon cher!" Remy said heartbrokenly  
"Y-you don't mean that" spencer said shakily  
"Mais I do Mon cher?!" Remy murmured quietly  
Spencer felt like his heart was breaking all over again by the way his love pulled away from him completely as he turn around to walk away..  
"Don't do this to me Remy Etienne Lebeau!" Spencer said sternly yet achingly,  
"M'have t' protect y' spence dis da only way" Remy said while turning back around to his love.. some of the x men team were outside as they heard the commotion, watching them curiously..  
"No it's not, you and I both know it's not.. why now? Huh? why now?" Spencer angrily said while tears running down his face..  
"M'don't wanna put y' on da t'rget list by people dat want'ed r'venge on dis Cajun cher?!" Remy said..seriously and sternly  
"Oh yeah like it stopped before? Thirteen years I've known you, married for ten. And I'm not letting go of that no matter what you have to say Remy" spencer shouted at Him the people were shock at the news..  
"I've heard the same shit when I was sixteen by people who should mind their own business but didn't....i get that it's because you're a mutant and I'm human but that doesn't change anything between us and you know that!" Remy closed his eyes knowing his love was right but he's too stubborn to think on it "M'go spence...pars s'il te plait...just go" he said and walking back to the mansion...

Spencer shook his head as he pushed him, remy stumble forward "How many times huh?" Remy quickly turn around and grab spencer wrist but he quickly got out of his grip and pushed him while yelling "How Many More Times We're Running Away....Hiding..huh? Bring In More conflicts?" People were walking down the steps, the professor was even watching this argument.. "JE NE VEUX PAS..QUE TU SOIS BLESSÉ" remy shouted at him pushing his love away while tears running down his face as well "I'm Not Letting This Love Go.. Because of You I've seen greater things, I've Also Seen The Bad Things With Everyone Too....Hell Even The Fucking Universe Knows, Its Fucking Worth it. We're Bonded Through This Ring, The Ink. It's All In here As Well" spencer said showing everything, pointing to his heart too, shoving remy.

There was so much anger build inside of him that he didn't think before he slapped him, he heard gasps and 'remy' behind him but before he could say something "Push comes to shove right?" Spencer said achingly, he didn't hit him but what he said was definitely a punch to the gut moment.. "if this loves kills me then so be it, I took the shot...you didn't.. we are lovers through and through! don't forget that okey..cricket?" Spencer said heartbrokenly as he walked away from Remy....

Remy sighed heavily as he said "Y' didn't have t' t'ake da shots fo' m'remy back at da warehouse." Spencer stopped half way out of the gate than turned around to look at him.. "if you took the shots it would hurt more for me then it is for you love!....Can I say something?" Remy ran his fingers through his hair then nodded his head noted that people were behind him but his attention was on his love.. "It's illegal isn't it...a mutant having a relationship with a human.. we knew when we saw eachother in college it would be a long ride! We have friends who knew us for us and not for them..but like everyone, said it wouldn't last?!"  
Remy bit his lip nodded his head while holding back his Tears "where's our crash? Where's the blood?..Like a man tied  
to his manners. I'm tied up to this feeling?!... I'm tired..I'm tired of this..I'm done I'm so fucking done" spencer saiid exhaustedly as he walked away....

"What y' mean cher?" Remy asked confused  
Spencer didn't turn around but stopped and said "you know what I mean remy, seems like you care about them than I do?" Remy shook his head sternly "y know dats not tru spence" spencer hum in despair. "Is it? How many times are we gonna push to shove till one of us scream or cry huh? How many times are we gonna push so hard that one shoves off their feet in the wake of everybody?" He said while keep walking away from remy.. "the party is over I'm done"  
Everyone stared at the person walking away than back to Remy who was way too quiet...

Spencer turn his head one last time and said "No matter where you'll go I'll find you!" While smiling and walked away...

 

 **Underneath Your Clothes  
** There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good  boy honey [x2]

  
In the end it was Remy who found spencer this time, there were fights within the x men team and also Spencer's team as well but in the end they walked away, remy found spencer at a cafe in California where he used to go too when he was a teenager, Spencer looked at him and smiled as he hugged him tightly never letting go.

Both of them left the cafe and went inside a hotel room somewhere in California

They were both telling stories that Is themselves, the whole unvarnished truth of both their past, they were telling it by hands that is roaming one another's body. The hands that were touching scars that hurts to talk about with words so they both show it by baring their clothes because the story could be tell with they're souls meshing together revealing the imperfections and battle wounds underneath the skin.

Because they told the truth that no one in their lives gotten to know or cared enough to ask them! The love the connection that they have is soul crushing....

They left their lives behind as it should've happened long time ago but didn't, both of them moved back to remy's hometown.. New Orleans! Where his second family welcomed them with opened arms and no chaos involved no more damage souls just love...

Because In the end what's underneath his loves clothes, there is a whole new story beginning and ending their long chapter of love, despair, heartbreaking truth of long distance relationship.. There is a man spencer chose and gotten to love and cherish little moments with him, he didn't have to lie about anything, he lived freely with his lover..

Spencer never thought he could be possessive about something or someone but he freely felt territorial when he's around Remy, it always amuse his lover when it happened which is rarely now these days but he did when they both lived deceitfully around other people, spencer would just kissed him passionately in the dark of a room in a hotel somewhere California...

Spencer deserved many things in life but he deserved his loves attention and affections which was hard, a long time ago but now he freely let go and show his affections to his lover, he show his unvarnished truth to him in the dark of their bedroom somewhere in new orleans

  
Underneath his clothes there is a boy who lived in fear of rejections of being left alone in this world.  
Underneath his clothes there is scars and painful memories of violence that he endured at a young age  
Underneath his clothes there is a boy who seek love from someone, he who is a mutant deserved love to begin with but never gotten  
Until he met a boy who was too good for his own good, having a conversation with him for the first time was interesting pleasing especially when the boy carried so much knowledge with academics but his own emotions.  
He met a boy who changed his life for the better and for the worst, it was exhilarating..  
The boy never really cared about what his eyes look like but said his eyes were uniquely beautiful..  
He met a boy who showed him that there is still good things in this world, you just have to look..

 

 


End file.
